Again
by teddybaer
Summary: “But I love you!” She turned around to face him, a broken smile on her face. Songfic DL Again by Lenny Kravitz


**Hello,**

**This is my first DL fanfic, so it can be, well, it can't be that good. But I really hope you'll like it.**

**Please don't be mean and no flames.**

* * *

_I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I've never had a yearning  
quite like this before  
Know that you are walking  
right through my door  
_

_All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

Logan always searched the perfect girl, the girl who would understand him. He never found her. But when girls were allowed to PCA, he knew that he found the right girl. The only problem was that she didn't want him to be near her. Never. And she was negative. He tried many times to flirt with her, but she blocked him.

He longed for the perfect girl. So many times in his life, but when she was there, he couldn't reach her.

Yes, the heartbreaker was no one else than the one and only Dana Cruz.

_  
__A sacred gift of heaven  
For better worse, wherever  
And I would never let  
somebody break you down  
Until you cried, never_

_All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

She liked him, but the thought that she would be mispresent as a girl, who is dating every other boy was too hard and unbearable for her.

The students would think that, because Logan was a public character and he's really famous for having a lot of dates a week. Not that he cares of every girl he have ever dated, but he thought he has to act cool, to get more friends.

But when they would be dating, who would tell her, that he cares of her? That he really likes her?

These fears of her would make a relationship between them further away.

_At every time I've always known  
That you where there, upon your throne  
A lonely queen without her king  
I longed for you, my love forever_

_All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

He had a lot of friends, who liked him and his selfish character, because they are just like him.

These friends didn't like his other friends that much. They said that Dana is a bully girl.

It doesn't really matter to them, that Logan was befriended with her. They blasphemed about her a lot in his presence.

Logan was angry, not just because they insulted one of his friends; it was because they insulted Dana. The girl who rocked his world.

He really wanted to punch them, but he knew that he would get expelled, so he tried to control himself. After that occurrence he didn't spoke a word to them anymore.

_All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
_

_All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_And if that day comes  
_

When Logan looked at the coloured board, which was hanging on the PCA wall, he looked in disbelieve. His name was standing there. And he would go to the school dance with…DANA.

In the first moment he could jump because of the happiness, but when he saw Dana, from the corner of his eyes, coming he said her name, like it would be worse to go with her.

She felt the same. When she saw his name, she really wanted to jump and hug him tightly, but then she controlled herself and let it be.

They went together to the dance, but it wasn't great, because they had to pretend, that they can't stand each other. Both were disappointed, but they couldn't help it.

_I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I've never had a yearning  
quite like this before  
Know that you are walking  
right through my door_

_All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
_

A long time there was silence between them, but they loved eachother more than everything.

But that silence was broken, when their gang went at the end of the semester to the beach. Everybody had lots of fun and Dana and Logan they converged again.

_A sacred gift of heaven  
For better worse, wherever  
And I would never let  
somebody break you down  
Until you cried, never_

_All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
_

The same evening Dana acted weird. Logan wanted to know what happened, but she wouldn't tell him, if he would ask.

So he went on and talked to Chase, Michael and Nicole.

After a while he looked around, but he couldn't find Dana anywhere. He asked Zoey, but she didn't know either. So he decided to go out, to take some fresh air.

He went outside and saw Dana sitting on a bench.

The cool evening breeze blew above his head. The steps he took were short and noiseless; nonetheless Dana heard him coming and turned her head in his direction. He took a deep breath and began to walk faster, till he reached the bench and sat down next to her.

She was crying.

"Why are you crying, Dana?"

"I don't want to talk about it. And why do you care?"

"I care because…"

"Because of what?"

"Nothing. Please tell me, I'm worried about you."

"You really don't have to worry about me. But you really wanna know?"

"Yes, please"

"Well, I got accepted to the European student exchange"

"And?"

"I…I have to leave PCA"

"But I thought you wanted to do that."

"I wanted, but I don't know…"

"If you aren't sure, why don't stay here? We would really appreciate it."

"You think?"

"Yes. Me of course, because I really like you Dana. I always have…"

_At every time I've always known  
That you where there, upon your throne  
A lonely queen without her king  
I longed for you, my love forever_

_All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again__ (x3)  
_

"You…you like me?"

"Yes I do"

"I like you, too. But I have to leave for France"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yes, I have to. My parents already paid for it and I can't cancel the exchange program."

She stood up and wanted to leave, tears were streaming out her eyes. Logan grabbed her hand to stop her.

"But I love you!"

She turned around to face him, a broken smile on her face.

"I…I love you too, Logan"

Her eyes met his and they were both dazed. They kissed. It was long and soft.

After a few minutes Dana broke it.

"So, we finally made out" she said, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, we did and it was amazing."

They kissed again, but this time they didn't break it. They kissed as long as they could, because they knew, that she have to leave sooner or later.

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
_

After she got on the plane, Logan sighed.

Who knows if he would see her ever again?

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**I would appreciate if you would**

**REVIEW and tell me if you liked it or not. **

**Thanks.**

**-teddybaer-**


End file.
